Magic
The Magic of Dark Skies ' ' Magic is a varied and awe inspiring practice, From a novice lighting a torch to a wizard who in the twilight of their life casts a spell that will change the world or From a necromancer stealing the life force of a peasant only for it to be returned by a holy cleric magic is used by all sorts of people. The list presented here only scratches the base of what is commonly known about magic. ' ' Magic is obtained by long studying and practice or pacts to higher beings. In this meditation you are lead to a beautiful place, where an ancient spirit will guide you through your magic. The place you go to is called Vren. A mage may return to Vren any time to train, meditate and converse with other mages, but that leaves them vulnerable to outside attackers. To become a master mage you must return to the ancient spirit’s domain and be guided once again. Children and teenagers cannot be mages since they cannot handle the mana. The energy that comes with magic is called mana, mana is the life force of your magic and you use it whenever you cast a spell. Mana travels through a mage’s body in invisible veins. Magic is obtained by long studying and practice or pacts with higher beings. In these studys one learns how to draw from the magical energy inside themselves and with pacts the entities unlock the potential within. Both of these are difficult for the body to handle as the many hours wasted reading as well the mind being opened to its hidden potential makes the mind and body out of sync. Either way magic is not for the weak willed and magical prowess usually stems from devotion. There are three major categories of magic: White magic, Grey magic and Black magic. ' ' White magic: White magic often reffered to as “Pure magic” or “Good magic” is of the form of magic which can always be used for as some call “The Greater good”. White magic is practiced in large by public figures and schools. ' ' Healing magic: Healing magic is possibly one of the most common magic studies there possibly is. Widely used by clerics, priests and other people of good standing healing magic encompasses areas from sealing wounds to curing illness and poisoning. Some spells that are common within healing magic are. ' ' Caring whisper: The caster whispers the words of good will while pointing their palm with their fingers splayed towards their target inbuing them with the ability to heal small wounds. Hold of health: The caster pushes their hands firmly against their wounded target for a minute while muttering their targets true name. The target is healed slowly, gaining full closure of all cuts after a minute. ' ' Point of strength: The caster extends an arm and a finger towards their target exclaiming “Krassamar!” the target is imbued with the power to overcome pain for a short period of time (around half a minute), then feels the full effect of the pain once more after the time. ' ' Light magic: The magical usage of that which wards off darkness and the creatures that lurk within it. Light magic is favored by those who hunt creatures of black magic and face off against such powers frequently. ' ' Clap of light: The caster screams “Sers!” clapping their hands,light shoots out from the clap at incredible speed illuminating an area up to thirty feet and blinding creatures of darkness for a few seconds. ' ' Orb of light: A caster concentrates on a closed fist staring intently while the hand slowly grows brighter and becomes forcibly opened revealing an orb that must continue being concentrated on or disperse. The orb can be made to float slowly using two hands to pull and push the object towards or away from the caster. ' ' Blast: A caster brings back both arms arching them to right side of their torso, while they look at their intended striking area for up to ten seconds, they then lurch their arms forward saying the phrase “Hoduidam.” A blast of light the size of a small boulder appears shooting towards the area, when it strikes anything illuminates the struck area with mild light. ' ' Grey Magic: Grey magic is that which is not inheritly Good or Evil and because of that focuses heavily on what some people may consider raw and rugged elements that hold great power. ' ' Scorching magic: Magic which is used to warm hearths and level buildings, Burning magic is common practice among magic users dubbed “Pyromancers” who usually devote the majority of themselves to learn burning magic alone. ' ' Fireball: A caster thrusts an arm in the direction they wish to cast, Quickly after doing so they bark “axru!” A blast of fire shoots from the arm in the direction, upon contact with an object the fireball explodes into a magnificent burst of heat consuming all which surrounds it. ' ' string lightning: A low bellow comes from the throat of the caster as lightning flickers from their hands slowly intertwining between their fingers, the strands usually form within ten seconds of eachother and can number no more then fingers on the caster. The caster then turns the bellow into a high pitched shriek which shoots the lightning towards their targets. Depending on the strands of lightning and the amount of time which the caster can keep this straining task continuing the lightning jumps from one target to the next, giving a harsh jolt to the target burning their flesh. ' ' Cumksom's flame: The caster raises both arms above their head forming a triangle with their arms and hands. Holding this pose flames starts growing from the shoulders and slowly make their way up to the fingers filling the larger triangle with flame. When the fire finishes forming in the largest triangle the caster breaks the smaller triangle by tucking in their thumb. When they do so a flame spouts and shoots out up to fifteen feet in constant until there is no more flames left and the thumbs need be reconnected. A usual recast usually occurs in a minute. ' ' Tempest magic: Tempest magic is that of the storm and blizzard, favored by those drawn by the power of these extreme forces it is favored among clerics who often brave combat and those who frequent extreme weather. ' ' Bubble: A caster takes a pearl with no imperfections and crushes it underneath their heel, rocking their foot left to right the then fall into water where a bubble forms around their entire being following them and allows them to stay dry and breath underwater. The bubble cannot be popped however nothing stops objects from traveling into the bubble. ' ' Whistle wind: A caster whistles a tune while wearing all white from head to toe and covering one eye, anyone within range to listen to this whistle and asleep cannot be awakened until the caster finishes whistling, by magic or any other means. ' ' Cumksom's ice: A caster takes a vial of cold water pouring it on themselves until their entire head is thoroughly wet, the caster then takes a second vial of heated water swishing it in their mouth then spitting it out, when the water is spit out it is an extremely potent ice that smokes, the ice freezes shut anything it touches and the affected area also smokes. ' ' Shamanism: Shamanism is the magic of earth and that which grows from it. Practiced heavily by heathens and tribes alike. The worship of earth is as old as time, ancients and those who see perfection in nature practice shamanism soley. ' ' Bears endurance: The caster hums deeply to connect with the power of the bear, the caster then applys the blood of a newborn bear to the tongue and lets the blood disperse staring into the sky. The caster is endowed with the constitution of a bear being able to take more damage then any normal creature. ' ' Awakened wood: The caster starts this proccess by carving a dead log into the form of a small child the log has to have been struck by lightning, the caster then paints the wooden childs face black with ash. The child then slowly animates and becomes a passive, childlike creature. When the ash is removed from the awakened woods face it ceases to have any magical properites. ' ' Cumksom's ground: The caster starts by holding all hands directly to the side of the torso, the caster then brings their hands above head, by this time the earth around them starts shifting being unsettled. The caster returns their hands back to their original position releasing a wave of earth, the wave continues until it dissipates around five feet from the caster. Dark magic: Dark magic sometimes referred to “black magic” or evil magic which can be used in almost every sense of nefarious. Practiced by those who despise the status quo and the stagnation caused by peace. These people are usually those fond of changing power or just pure chaos. ' ' Necrotic magic: Necrotic magic focuses on the darker part of life which is death. “Necromancers” are the main practitioners of this magic and are usually ousted into exile by those around them. ' ' Undeath: The caster takes good care to make sure that this ritual is done well, if it is done improperly the undead may not be under the casters control. ' ' Time magic:Time magic has the ability to control time itself. It requires approval, a lore on how your character got it, a vote, and a test of roleplay skills to be obtained. Here is an example of what time magic can do. Rewind:Rewind time in a certain area. ' ' Matter magic: Matter magic can literally turn a ball of fur into water. This magic is limited to high ranks only. An example of an attack this magic could do would be; Disorientate:Change the properties of an object. ' ' Light magic(Elven Version):Light magic is, an interesting magic. The reason it is restricted and can only be roleplayed by HRs is because of the fact it can practically turn someone into a shadow, similar to what the nukes did to some people in Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Here is an example of what light magic can do. Heavenly light:Turns anyone in the light beam into a shadow, like stated above. ' ' Restricted magics: Acid magic:Acid magic gives you control of a purple acid that can burn through objects. It is a very useful magic, but needs approval to be used. Here is an example of what it can do. Melt:Melt right through plate. ' ' Other magics: ' ' Electricity magic: Can harness electricity itself. Here is an example of something electricity magic can do. Lightning bolt: Strike someone with lightning, lethal or nonlethal depending on skill. Sub magic: Plasma magic (Requires approval) ' ' Clockwork magic:Gives one steampunk like abilities. Making anything large like hot air balloons or small zeppelins requires approval. Sub magics:none ' ' Sound magic: Sound magic is able to change the frequency and volume of sounds. It is a useful magic when sneaking. Here is an example of what it can do. Eardrum burst:Bursts ones eardrums (Requires PTC) That is it for the mage magic of Dark Skies, let us move on to other forms of magic! ' ' Alchemy:Alchemy is potion creating. Alchemy is very useful, but requires lots of practice and the average Joe couldn’t even get close to making the most simple alchemy potions. (You can make any potion you want, but any OP potions require approval.) Here is a few examples of a potion one might use. Healing potion:Self explanatory Ice potion:Forms ice in the area it lands. Fire potion:Forms a type of flame that cannot be put out by water and must be cut off from oxygen. Green fire is a mana halting alchemy created type of fire that can only be created by experienced alchemists. ' ' Runes:There is a rune for every type of magic, they all require approval. Runes can give one weaker magic powers and when imbued with weapons can allowed the weapon to have magic properties. Runes that correspond with magic need approval. Mundane runes can give simple things like making a weapon very strong, making it lighter, they only need to be approved via asking and getting a reply of yes, the person you ask may ask for an example of your RP skills and you MUST comply if they do. There is a special type of rune called the anti magic rune, only founded by a group of cultists that work against mages. Runes are very rare but can grant one with powers that can be used for both good and evil. ' ' Other magic and magic objects. Mana crystals:Gives one extra mana. Light crystal:Can banish dark spirits (Requires approval) Enchanting:Enchanting is an elven art, it is going to be restricted and will require approval to obtain. Invisibility stone:An invisibility stone can be created by a special alchemy spell, it can give you invisibility for up to 3 minutes until breaking down into dust. The Anti Magic:The anti magic is a magic created for, stopping other magic. It is only used by an anti magic cult that works against mages. ''